FAREWELL TO ARMS
by Douglas Fett
Summary: This is the fifth flashback RP of my main character, Douglas Fett. With what knowledge us SW fans of the the last years of the Mandalorian Wars, I tried to keep the canon in order.
1. Defeat at Onderon

_The Mandalorian Wars_

One of the bloodiest conflicts of past decades, it wrought destruction and death on an unprecedented scale. Te Ani'la Mand'alor, better known as "Mandalore the Ultimate," was the mastermind of this massive conflict after being persuaded by the True Sith to attack the Republic.

Following 20 years of re-uniting and rebuilding the scattered Mandalorian Clans, Mandalore launched the renewed clans into the Outer Rim, in 3,976 BBY. This was a means to warm up his armies, for his forces were not strong enough – yet - to attack the Republic. As the Mandalorians carved out clan territories larger than the Hutt's, the Republic Senate, wary of conflict since the war with Exar Kun, decided not to aid the Outer Rim planets: Their only concern was the safety of the Republic itself, and the Mandalorians hadn't threatened them. The Republic stayed neutral for a whole decade as Mandalorian expansion in the Outer Rim continued, undefeated.

In 3,966, Mandalore provoked the Republic into action after converging on Taris and it's neighboring worlds of Vanquo, Tarnith, Suurja and Jebble. The Republic had a vested interest in these resource worlds, so it assembled a massive navy to protect them. The Mandalorians skirmished with the Republic forces in the sector, in a series of battles that ended in stalemate. Though Mandalore managed to take the minor planet of Flashpoint, the Mandalorians, to the Republic, seemed tired and weak after 10 years of war. Republic morale soared when it seemed their warlike foe had spent themselves. But it was a massive ruse that deceived the entire Republic command – Mandalore was merely preparing for a full-scale invasion behind the scenes, while gauging the Republic's strengths and weaknesses in proxy wars, skirmishes, and feigned retreats. The Republic had unwittingly thrown down their deck of cards and declared victory. Victory was far from over.

With his forces prepared for a massive three-pronged attack into the Republic, Mandalore invaded the Republic world of Onderon from their staging ground on Dxun. History echoed and reverberated…when once Onderon had fended off the Mandalorians leading to the death of Te Kandosii Mand'alor on Dxun, now the Mandalorians were striking back with a vengeance.

After years of tragedy and loss at the hands of the Mandalorians, Republic Forces fought back, not under commissioned officers or soldiers, but under the Jedi Knights Revan and Malak. Revan and other Jedi who followed him to war had had few victories, mere minor skirmishes that did nothing to stop the Mandalorian onslaught. But after a string of defeats, the Revanchists learned from their foes how to successfully fight wars: ruthlessly, and with no mercy. Revan and his followers, previously just mere idealistic Jedi Knights, had seen the face of war fighting the Mandalorians, and over time became warriours.

The Republic Military, impressed with the recent victories of Revan and Malak, ceded command to the Revanchists. Under the direction of the recently "Christened" Jedi Generals, Republic Forces fought back against the Mandalorians, securing their first major victory with the Liberation of Taris. The revived Republic Army, bolstered by their Jedi Commanders and recent victories under Revan, fought their attackers with renewed vigor and spirit, liberating several dozen systems over the next year. The Mandalorians, left with only their desolate Outer Rim holdings and their main strongholds in the Onderon system, retreated to Dxun to defend their jungle headquarters against the Jedi-led assault.

The Mandalorians held fast though, and defended their fortress world for months against the Jedi Revan's forces. Concurrent with the Republic assault of Dxun was the assault on Onderon. Two Mandalorian Special operations troopers, fighting in Iziz alongside fellow Neo-Crusaders, steadfastly defend the Mandalorian lines, as Republic troops mass to overtake their foes…

This is that story.

_Dramatis Personae_

Douglas Fett – Male Human Mandalorian; Legionnaire  
>Tairek MacBroek – Male Human Mandalorian; Training Sergeant<br>Hirohito – Female Human Mandalorian; Major  
>Vox - Male Human Mandalorian; Colonel<br>Mandalore the Ultimate – Male Taung Mandalorian; Leader of the Mandalorians  
>Cassus Fett – Male Human Mandalorian; Mandalorian General<p>

Vaklu – Male Human; Onderonian General  
>Revan – Male Human; Supreme Jedi Commander of Republic Forces<br>The General – Female Human; later known as the "Jedi Exile"  
>Bao-Dur – Male Iridonian; Engineer<br>Turris – Male Human; ERCS Captain

_Author's Note: A short flashback this may be, but I hope the events depicted herein will help other RPers develop their flashbacks which also revolve around the same events. The only other note I should mention is the reference to Cassus and the Battle of Jaga's Cluster, which essentially retcons Douglas Fett's involvement as referenced in the later "A Curious Alliance" flashback with Flash. I am planning on writing a flashback that will explain his role in "Alliance," to retcon the fact that D.F. was never in Jaga's Cluster to begin with. Enjoy._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**3,961**

**Inner Rim - Onderon**

_What the hell had happened?_

It was a thought that had often popped up in my mind around that time. Just years prior, we Mandalorians were decimating the Republic. Victory was always within our reach, but there were always more Republic soldiers and Jedi to fight. But over the last year, something happened. Revan and his Jedi followers grew a pair, and fought us with tactics that befuddled even Cassus and Mandalore. Now they had _us_ on the run.

"Take cover lad!" Came Tairek's yell as blasterfire pounded the buildings around our unit. I was slapping a fresh mag into my rifle when chips of stucco blasted across my helmet visor. Annoyed, I pulled out a frag and tossed it around the corner at our attackers.

We were in Iziz, assisting our comrades against a Republic attack that aimed to free Onderon. This wasn't just another pithy "Fight for Freedom!" battle by some naïve Jedi padawan. These guys were for real. The Onderonian forces, led by one of their own, General Vaklu, were supplemented by a token force of Republic soldiers and Jedi. It was 'token' because the majority of the Republic forces, under Revan's infamous "Jedi General," were attacking Dxun. Onderon was an afterthought.

"They've got us surrounded, we can't stay here!" Yelled the unit commander, Klev. Years prior, when Mandalore launched attacks into separate corridors of the Republic, he left only a small garrison on Onderon. And these regulars were it.

"Bunch of damn upstarts." I remarked dryly, standing up and exiting cover to shoot our attackers. Tairek and the regulars covered me, as we blasted apart the Republic/Onderonian assault force.

"Nice shooting lad, just be careful next time." Tairek warned me. I nodded.

"We've got more of them inbound, and I don't have nearly enough warriours to hold Iziz. We have to abandon Iziz." Klev said.

"We were sent here to help you lads defend against Revan, and we're not leaving until ordered!" Tairek shouted. Funny Tairek's use of "Revan." Throughout the clans, our foe was no longer referred to as "Republic Forces," but simply "Revan." Sure, we were fighting Republic soldiers, but it was the one man behind them all that drove them to victory every single time. _Revan_. A comm. channel opened up to all of us.

"_This is Major Hirohito. I'm recalling back to Dxun whoever is left alive. I repeat: abandon Onderon. Dxun is our top priority. Out._" Was all the Major said. Klev looked at Tairek.

"There's your answer. We're leaving immediately!" Klev nodded to his troops, and we began to turn to leave. Suddenly, blaster bolts pegged at our heels and heads. I turned around to look.

"It's the Mandalorians men, get them!" Shouted the Onderonian resistance leader. It was Vaklu himself, in the flesh.

_I'm going to get that sonofabitch some day_

Klev and his surviving troops retreated through the streets of Iziz towards their fortified hangar, with Vaklu's troops biting at our heels. Tairek and I followed after them, where our Basilisk, _The Furious Serenity_, was docked. Tairek stayed outside in the hangar as I got in the Basilisk.

"Fire up the engines lad, I'll hold them off!" Tairek yelled over the engines. Several of Klev's troops stayed outside as well, while their comrades headed up into their shuttle. As I got the ship going, Vaklu's troops closed in. The survivors retreated inside, while Tairek jumped inside the ship. "Let's go!" Klev's shuttle and our Basilisk shot out of the hangar, as Vaklu and company shot after us. Klev opened a channel with us through the ship comm.

"_Use Sector Y to land. Revan has Dxun blockaded._"

"Understood." I replied. Tairek and I followed Klev's shuttle, avoiding Onderon and Dxun's shared atmosphere, flying around to the other side of Dxun to avoid Revan's forces. Circling around Dxun, we flew in towards Mandalore's main headquarters…


	2. The quagmire of Dxun

**Inner Rim – Dxun**

We followed Klev through Dxun's atmosphere, past Mandalore's main fortress HQ and towards the front lines, where Hirohito was located. We landed in a large, man-made clearing, and exited. We headed towards Outpost B, the main battle corridor through which Revan's top Jedi General was attacking. Trudging a short trek through the jungle, we reached the trenches. This is what Republic veterans called "the shit."

The attack had been going for months. Revan, in his genius, had probed our defenses with mock attacks, sacrificing dozens of his own troops. He cared nothing for losing his own troops. They were pawns to him, nothing more. And our defenses were solid. Anti-air turrets prevented enemy fighters from making attack runs. Rows of trenches and fox holes, meanwhile, snubbed every infantry advance, which killed thousands of troops. For every one of our warriours that fell, ten and more Republic soldiers died. And here and now, Revan was assaulting our front lines. A smoke grenade dropped across the front trenches, followed by incoming blasterfire. Then nothing. Then that familiar noise, of men dying. It wasn't just the screams. It was the silence, where you _knew_ men were dying slowly, and painfully. And then, there was that other sound…._uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….KGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGK_

"GET DOWN!" Klev yelled. We dropped to our hands and knees, as a mortar barrage ripped into the following trenches. Dust and mud flew, followed by a cloud of smoke. We stood up and ran forward to find survivors. The trenches weren't going to hold longer. Klev and his troops joined our comrades in the trenches, to hold off the attack. Tairek and I searched the main Outpost for Major Hirohito.

"Is she here?" I asked frantically as Tairek and I walked in. Communications officers shook their heads, and then looked past us outside. Tairek and I turned around, to see two troopers carrying in a bloody, broken body. I recognized the armour. It was Hirohito. They layed her down on a gurney.

"She was right near where they shelled us. I don't know how much longer she's got. If you got any final words guys, now would be the time." One of the troopers said, as they set her down. They exited to head back out, as Tairek and I huddled near her. We slowly removed her charred helmet. It didn't look good.

"Incendiary shells. Bastards." Tairek said, shaking his head. The jelly like material in the shells, once lit on fire, could rip through even Mandalorian iron. Some had burned a small hole through her helmet, and ripped through her skin right down to the jaw.

"Go…find Colonel…Vox. At Virconium…" Hirohito managed to say. Tairek and I looked at each other.

"That's a ways out." I replied.

"Communications…were lost. No reinforcements are coming to help him. He's isolated. Go…and tell him. Bring him back. Mandalore needs him…" Hirohito said with her last breath. She died then and there. Tairek closed her eyes, and after a moment of silence, Tairek and I approached the communications officers.

"The lad and I need to get to Vox." Tairek told them. One of them handed us a holo.

"Head to Outpost D. It's halfway between the HQ and Virconium." The officer told us. Virconium was a fortified beach, at one end of a large lake. As the war heated up and Revan began retaking territory, Hirohito recognized Virconium was a perfect alley way through which Revan could attack. Under her orders, it was turned into a fortress.

"Is Outpost D functional at least?" I asked.

"It is. But communications were cut between there and Virconium. Go now, I don't know how much longer-" The officer was cutoff as another barrage flattened into the remaining trenches. "GO!" He yelled. Him and the other officer armed themselves, as Tairek and I bolted out, back to our Basilisk. The front lines were lost.

Tairek and I fled in our Basilisk, as the front lines were overrun by Revan's troops. Soon enough they would be marching for the main HQ, and Mandalore needed every warriour. On foot it was an hour or so to reach Outpost D, but via starship it was a quick five minutes or less. We flew in and landed just outside. It was quiet. An officer greeted us and led us into the outpost.

"Communications with B have been lost." The officer noted as we walked inside.

"Aye. It's been overrun." Tairek replied. Inside was just a platoon of warriours, guarding what ground they could. The officer nodded to his men.

"We heard the distress signal coming from HQ. We were going to leave earlier, but stayed when we heard from B they were sending you guys."

"Hirohito wanted us to get to Virconium." I replied.

"We lost contact with them a few days ago. Somebody out there cut our lines with them, and now Vox doesn't even know that reinforcements _aren't_ coming."

"Get your best marksmen, and meet me on the roof. Lad, head ground side." Tairek ordered. I saw what Tairek was up to and nodded.

"Got it." I replied. While I headed outside, Tairek, the officer, and his best sharp shooters headed to the roof. I was waiting outside, hiding behind a blast shield as the shooters set up. Tairek commed me.

"_Lad, push hard and keep your wits about you. Our brothers here tell me it was ERCS that cut the lines. When you find Vox, hurry back. Mandalore needs everyone. Don't go dying on me yet lad._" Tairek said. It was ERCS, again. ERCS – Elite Republic Commando Squad. The best soldiers the Republic had to offer, Tairek and I had squared off against them throughout the last few years. They were worthy opponents, rivals even to the Legionnaires.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I replied.

"_That's a good lad. The boys are ready when you are._"

"Understood. Let's do this." I replied over the comm. I cut the line. My rifle was slung around. Trying to run with it in my hands would slow me down. No, instead I equipped my pistol, and readied my gauntlet shivs. I exited my cover, and began running forward, into the jungle. Almost immediately, an ERCS soldier, covered in jungle camo, emerged from behind a tree to attack me. He went down fast, as a slug pelted into his skull.

_Keep it coming_ I thought to myself.

Legionnaire marksmen were the best, and now they were covering my ass as I made a dash towards Virconium. Another ERCS dropped down from a tree, and as he landed just to the right of me, a slug pierced through his neck. I continued on. Another commando, hidden amongst shrubbery on the ground, lept up as I ran passed him, and fell forward as a slug crashed into the back of his skull. Back on the roof of Outpost D, the Legionnaire snipers, peering through their rifle scopes, packed up.

"Your boy is out of sight now. If there are any more out there, it's up to him." One of the snipers told Tairek. The old warriour nodded, took a final look down into the jungles where his friend was, then turned and headed downstairs, joining the rest of the platoon as they vacated Outpost D.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I had been running for a few minutes. I was in the clear. Or so I had thought. Three ERCS went down. But they always operated with four men squads. I stopped in the middle of the jungle. Something felt wrong. I turned, and was suddenly struck in the visor and fell backwards. Looking up, there was nobody there – to the untrained eye. To those of us with experience using stealth generators, it was plain as day. A certain figure, whose appearance was warped by such a generator, was standing over me, about to stomp their boot into my neck.

I rolled away as his boot crashed into the dirt. I quickly aimed my pistol at the cloaked figure and fired. I aimed precisely where most ERCS stored their stealth generators – left thigh. The bolt struck true, deactivating the generator as the commando staggered backwards. I went on the defensive as he recuperated and came in for an attack. He launched a punch, and I blocked, counter-attacking with a swift kick to the stomach. He staggered back, recovered, and came at me again. This time I sidestepped, crouching to the ground, and launched a sweep-kick at the man's legs, knocking him forward. Before he could recover, I quickly stood up, and shot him in back of his knees with my pistol. He groaned in pain, but wasn't dead yet. I walked forward, picked him up by his back plate, but was suddenly knocked backwards as he surprised me with a punch. I staggered backwards, and he came at me for the last time. I dodged a punch, simultaneously sidestepping and delivering a jab into his midsection. He staggered forward, enough time for me to quickly step behind him, deliver into a backfist into his skull, and then shot him multiple times in the back. Now he was dead.

I caught my breath for a few moments, scanned the area for any more, and found myself in the clear. I continued on running, eventually hearing the sound of shelling and blasterfire in the distance. I could smell the lake water, and fire. I came within visual range of the beach as I reached the end of the jungle. Sure enough, Revan had assaulted Virconium, and lost several hundred soldiers. But they kept coming. Before I could continue any further, a squad of stealthed Mandalorian sentries appeared and stopped me. They recognized I was one of them and relaxed.

"You can go ahead." The sentry commander told me.

"I need to see the Colonel. Direct orders from Mandalore."

"We were wondering when a runner would be sent. He's in the first pillbox there." The officer replied. I nodded and headed off towards the pillbox.

*Hirohito had chosen the location well – Virconium was a tough nut to crack. The beach was slanted down, giving the defenders one advantage. Next, as the beach reached inland, there were fifty foot high cliffs, with few paths to traverse them. Naturally, pill boxes were constructed on these cliffs, giving defenders the chance to reign down fire on attackers. And my comrades were exceeding exceptionally well. I trudged down the sand, as the battle continued. Revan's forces were launching another attack, after landing on the beaches. Warriours in turrets ripped them to shreds. I headed down into the nearest pillbox, where I was allowed entrance. Colonel Vox and his officers were studying a holo of the region. Vox turned to me and invited me in.

"You're the runner my sentries told me about. What is it?"

"Colonel, there are no reinforcements coming. Revan has overran the front lines, and Mandalore is recalling all forces to his HQ." I replied. Vox scoffed.

"_What?_ I'm not leaving this beach, _vod_. You saw the beach out there. This location is impenetrable! All we'll need soon is a supply drop and I'll be able to stop Revan _here!_" Vox replied, annoyed. I tightened my hands into fists.

"These are _Mandalore's_ orders, Colonel." I replied tensely. One of his officers approached his side, and offered a more diplomatic approach.

"Communications were cut. The front lines have been lost. Even if you can hold the beaches, Revan is a clever one. He'll flank you from the jungle." The officer said to his commander. Vox was tense. He said nothing as he turned and looked out the pillbox window. His warriours along the beach cliffs were mowing down soldiers left and right. Vox shook his head.

"I have many clans under my command. Their chieftains will not be happy with this order. But if Mandalore ordered it…very well. Signal a general retreat. And order the sappers to take care of our "friends." What is your name?" Vox asked, turning to me.

"Douglas Fett."

"Related to Cassus. Very good. Follow us to our shuttles. Revan is a genius but he's obsessed with the ground battles. Let's go." Vox ordered. Over the next 10 minutes, his forces, after sappers set timed charges all along the beaches and pill boxes, retreated up the beaches, and into the fortified underground hangars behind the beach, under the jungle under brush. As the shuttles took off, we watched through the viewports as Revan's forces stormed the beaches and into the pillboxes…and were summarily killed as our "gifts" to them served their purpose.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"_Fierfek_." I swore as I peered out the viewport to the scene below. Revan's troops were charging the front gates…and overrunning them. Now they were dashing inside the main compound of our HQ. Vox looked to see what the commotion was, then ran to the cockpit.

"Fly faster dammit!" Vox yelled. Below, Mandalore's reserves began fighting back. Nevertheless, some troops escaped past the front lines, towards the hangars and barracks. The pilot landed us behind the battle lines. Vox and his troops rushed out to fight. I had other plans. I ran for the barracks.

Kicking the doors open, I was met by a trio of Revan's soldiers. At point blank range, they quickly brought their rifles up to fire, but I countered by pummeling into them. I didn't have time for petty fights. Tairek was in here. I killed the first soldier I jumped on with a jab to the throat. The soldier to the right of me began to sit up. I swung my fist around, gauntlet shiv extended, slashing him in the throat. As he fell down, grabbing his jugular and gasping for air, the other soldier had stood up and kicked me in the head, knocking my helmet off. Disoriented for a moment, he reached down, grabbed me by the armour, pulled me up and began socking me in the face, all the while pushing me back towards the wall, between two bunks. After a final punch in the jaw, I grimaced, angry, and with all my strength, forced him back, tripping him over his dead comrades. As he fell backwards, I quickly unholstered my pistol, aimed, and pulled the trigger multiple times. He was dead before he crashed to the ground.

"Rat prick." I muttered. I turned and continued in. "Tairek, where are you?" I yelled. Further down, I heard something. A humming sound. A clash of metal blade on…lightsaber?

"Over here lad!" Tairek yelled around the corner.

I dashed around the corner, and found Tairek in a one-on-one fight with a Jedi. The Jedi's face was concealed by his robe's hood, but he wielded a green saber. The two clashed and then broke for a moment. The Jedi twirled his blade in his hand like choppers on a rotor. Before I could react and flank him, the Jedi moved with incredible speed. He clashed blades again with Tairek, who wielded a simple vibrosword. In a very quick turn of events, the Jedi over powered Tairek, _slicing_ Tairek's hands off before twirling around, his back to Tairek, and shoved his lightsaber past himself and into unprotected portion of Tairek's chest.

"NOOOO!" I yelled. I ran for the Jedi. He wasn't fast enough this time. I jumped, launched out my leg, catching the Jedi in the upper chest with a flying kick. He flew backwards, crashed into the wall, and fell. As I was about to pounce on him, rip him to pieces with my bare hands, I was grabbed from behind.

"Doug, that's enough, we have to go!" It was Cassus pulling me out of the fray.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING TAIREK!"

"Tairek is dead! Mandalore has ordered a full retreat, Revan will be all over us in seconds if we don't leave NOW!" Cassus yelled, pulling me back by the arms.

Cassus had to pull me out of the barracks, kicking and screaming. It took another one of my comrades to pull me to the hangar, as Revan's forces converged towards the hangars. A small number of warriours had volunteered to stay behind to cover our retreat. Eventually, Cassus dragged me into _my_ Basilisk, and flew it himself out of the hangar as Revan's forces overran the defenders. Dxun was lost.

_And Tairek is dead. Goodbye, ner vod_


	3. Home

**Outer Rim – **_**Manda'yaim**_

It had been several months since the loss of Dxun and Onderon…and Tairek. Mandalore took his forces and retreated into the depths of our clan territories, regrouping for the next battle. We wouldn't be stopped until Revan crushed us completely and utterly. If we were to be defeated by Revan, we'd make him work for it.

I was in a precarious position. Most Mandalorians served their Clan Leader, and said Chieftains reported directly to Mandalore. Years prior, I had served alongside Darius under another clan, but after "mishaps" I was paired up with Tairek and reported to Major Hirohito. With her death, and Taireks, I had come under the command of my cousin Cassus following the defeat at Dxun. But Cassus had become "too brig for his britches," as Republic types liked to say. To get back at Revan, Cassus launched a major attack on one of Revan's top admirals within the Jaga star Cluster, and instantly became Public Enemy No 1 to the Republic, beating Mandalore himself. Having killed the admiral personally, as well as defeating his forces, Cassus was subsequently surrounded by Revan's armada, cut off from allied territory, and was forced to retreat into unknown territory. He hadn't been heard from since.

This left me in said position. It was almost as if Cassus knew he was going to his end when he left for the cluster, for he ordered me and a select few other warriours my age to stay behind. I protested, but orders were orders. With Mandalore's forces in retreat, I decided to go to the only place I knew where I might find some peace – the jungle highlands of Mandalore, where the druids and oracles resided.

_Damn, damn, damn_ I thought to myself, as I tried to clear my head. I was sitting cross legged, wearing a tunic as I "meditated." I didn't know what it meant, but its something the oracles said I should give a try. Something about it "cleansing the spirit" of "trauma," whatever the hell that meant.

"Your thoughts are troubled." The oracle said, who was sitting in front of me. She wore a white robe and had brown hair, and looked about mid-30s. She reminded me of Boudica. Part of the reason I had come back was to see if maybe I'd find her here, but it seemed she was with the rest of Mandalore's forces. Too bad. I felt as though I needed her for…solace, or something sentimental like that. I had also wanted to find Arminius and Athena, my adopted parents. I did a little snooping, and found they were off planet at the time, but were planning on returning.

"What gives you that idea?" I asked, opening my eyes from the meditation.

"You." She responded neutrally. I had the sudden feeling that there were dozens of eyes peering into my mind, reading my every thought. Feeling under attack, I gritted my teeth in annoyance, and walked into my small, Spartan room. I changed into my armour, helmet included. I walked back out, where the oracle remained sitting.

"Anything _now_?" I asked with a hint of snark.

She stood up and turned around to face me. She looked at me for a few moments, seemingly in tune…with something higher than 'us.' Without a word, she turned and left the temple, and walked outside onto the balcony. Confused, I followed after her. I found her looking out across the view, and what a view it was. The mountain tops where the druids and oracles made their home looked like islands in a sea of fog, and past the fog itself was an actual sea. A land mass on the other side of the sea rose up into snow covered mountains. There was no "boring" place on Mandalore to speak of.

"You lost your friend and mentor." The oracle said to me out of the blue. I hadn't told anyone here about it. I swiveled my head to look at her, about to protest when she continued. "Your brother is also gone, by your own hand. You two never knew your real parents. And though such tragedies are easily rectified in our society, you fear your own loss, your identity and your soul." She continued. To this I said nothing, turning back to face the thick fog 'fore the mountains. "Whats more, you fear your future and what you will face there. You hide it, and everything else you feel, mask it into a small corner of your mind that you won't let anyone see. But you hate to fear or feel anything, and so you become angry. You don't know when to quit, and will carry on even when the situation tries to pull you down. Something drives you, to never stop fighting, to never fail or give up, even when everything is lost. But there is no illusion, it is only you. And you hide such truths behind that iron shell you proudly display. It's a part of you, an extension of your own spirit. And now you fear that when the time comes, it may be all you have. And though it may be lost, your spirit and soul, those of a warriours, will never leave you." She finished. I remained silent. After a while, I turned and left, albeit shaken from the "talk."

The Oracle turned and left the Temple. She headed outside, across the courtyard where several of her brethren were sparring. She entered the main temple, where a circle of oracles and druids had seated. She addressed them.

"I've spoken to the one that came to us."

"And what did you discover?" The senior mystic asked.

"I suspect he will play a pivotal role in our people's future. Such warriours may lose faith and become cynics, but in time they return. They hate to see cowards and traitors in power." The Oracle replied. The senior mystic nodded, and bid her to sit down with the rest. Together, the group of 'seers' meditated, and searched for answers. After almost an hour, they finished. The senior mystic addressed the group.

"One day, my friends, he will be the one we call _Mand'alor_."

"Do we tell him?" One of the Oracles asked.

"No. It will not be for many years. There are many wars and battles this one must fight to get there. It must happen by his own hand, not by us. But there is something we must tell him now. Bring him in." The senior mystic ordered. The brunette Oracle from before left to retrieve Fett, and a few minutes later brought him into the main Temple.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked the old guy, who looked in charge. The old druid stood up and approached me.

"Well young man, I hope your time with us has helped you. However now I must ask you to leave."

"Um…was it something I said?"

"No my dear boy! It seems preparations are in order by Mandalore to do battle with Revan again. All able bodied warriours here are being recalled to the lines."

"Oh, ok. Well, uh, thanks for your time, its very much appreciated."

"Of course. This place is always welcome to you." The old druid replied. From behind my visor I glanced at the Oracle I had first spoken with. She seemingly knew I was looking at her, and stared back at me through my visor.

_Spooky_ I thought to myself dryly. Her words still echoed in my head. In some ways, I felt more conflicted now than when I had come here in the first place. I nodded in thanks to the men and women there, turned, and headed for the jungle clearing where _The Furious Serenity_ was. Getting inside, I took off into space, towards an orbital rendezvous where other warriours waited. I joined a comm. channel.

"Anyone know what the hell is going on?" I asked. A male Twi'lek, speaking basic, replied.

"_Revan is massing a large force in the Chorlian sector._" Came the answer. The name of the sector struck my mind, but I couldn't place where I had heard it before.

"So what? Mandalore wants to engage? Its probably another ploy. Revan uses those all the time." I replied. I flew about the gathering point and the ships there, almost a small fleet of other Mandalorians.

"_Its not a new fleet or anything like that. It's the rag-tag survivors, a whole legion of troops and Jedi, all of whom supposedly 'disagree' with Revan's tactics. Its too good to pass up._" The Twi'lek replied. I continued circling, agitated.

"Whatever. Where exactly in the sector?" I asked.

"_Do you really want to know?_"

"I asked didn't I?" I replied. The line was silent for a few moments, as though the Twi'lek himself didn't like the answer. Or was afraid to admit it. After a while he finally replied.

"_Malachor V_."


	4. Malachor V

**3,960**

**Outer Rim – Malachor V**

_"There is a world on the Outer Rim surrounded by mass shadows. Past the graveyard of Mandalorian warships, this planet suffers, crushed in gravity's fist. To walk on its surface is to feel it crushing every cell of your being. It is like being buried alive until it seems you will never breathe again. What manner of creature would have birthed such a thing? Nothing human, to be sure."_

―Kreia

I manned my Basilisk, solo, alongside other Basilisks as Mandalore's fleet shot through hyperspace. The squadron leader commed us on the channels. "_They'll be waiting for us. Whatever is there at Malachor, you must not back down, or a coward you'll be. Mandalore has suspected this to be Revan's last stand. Whatever the outcome of this battle, never falter. Face death head on, and laugh in its face. If you are to die, take as many as those Jedi whelps down with you as you can. Oya Manda!_"

"_Oya Manda!_" Came the deafening, emotional shout back across the channel.

This was it. Mandalore, our great leader, was taking everything and everyone to Malachor. For Revan's sake, he hopefully was doing the same. There was no turning back. Revan had given us a challenge, tempting us to face him in battle at…that world. We feared that planet more than we did Revan. It was not anything on the planet's surface. There was something inside it, something that bristled out from its core and slowly killed any who ventured too close. To walk it would be like walking across fiery hot coals, the ground beneath you killing you with each step. It had a power and strength about it that was impossible to fight. An unfair battle against an invisible opponent, one who didn't shoot or slash you, but killed you on the inside until you withered away like dust in the wind.

"_There it is._" Said the squadron leader, as we jumped out of hyperspace. Malachor V, in all its lush, green splendor. An illusion, a deceptive façade to mask a rotten core. In its orbit was Revan's fleet, already in position. Across every comm. channel came a familiar voice I had not heard since the _Verd'goten_.

"_Our enemy awaits us. It would be rude of us not to oblige killing them. They have come here today to die beneath our boot. It is my honour to bring us to this final contest with our opponent. But it will be up to everyone to sink their blades through the skulls of our foes. If you die a warriour's death today, fear not. Kad Ha'rangir will be waiting for you._" Mandalore said, addressing us.

"_Oya Manda!_" We shouted across the channel. As we flew, I recited to myself the names of my friends I had lost. All of Klaar squad. Tairek. I didn't bother mentioning Darius. And then I thought about those who were still alive. Arminius, Athena, Sucellos, Boudica, Gawain, every other comrade I had fought alongside of.

_This is for all of you. Everything I am is because of you. When this battle begins, all of you will be present._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"_You've got some gnats on your tail Fett!_" The squadron leader warned me over the channel.

_These guys are good_ I thought to myself.

Hours into the space battle, having shot down and killed several Aurek and Chela with my squadron, now Revan's forces were fighting back. I slipped past several Forays, Hammerheads to try and lose the trio of enemy fighters that were chasing me, and maybe even have them crash into their allied ships.

"_What? Where the hell did that come from?_" Cried one of my squadmates. Entering into the massive space battle from the other side of the planet was a small fleet of Republic ships. Reinforcements, Foray-class runners, Hammerheads, and…

"_Centurion class boys and girls. Watch yourselves and form up. Fett, you lose your friends yet?_" The squadron leader asked.

"Almost. Why do I get the feeling Revan isn't commanding?"

"_Because he's not. His super star Jedi General is. She's a woman, you know that?_" The squadron leader replied.

"Remind me to give her an extra tip for her performance on Dxun. Where's Revan?" I replied.

"_He's delayed out system by our scouts_."

Before I could reply, my 'friends' shot through the rest of my shields, and punched into the Basilisk's armour. "Taking fire! I'm heading planet side!" I yelled over the comm. My breathing increased up tempo…I was heading down there. Malachor. It was a dumb move.

"_Fett, don't do it! Keep dodging, we'll get – WATCH OUT!_" My radar display, which previously revealed to me two allied blibs, suddenly lost said blibs. The Centurion cruiser had unleashed its powerful cannons, and took out the squad leader and one of my squadmates. The explosions from their ships rocked forward, crashing into my three 'friends' behind me, threatening to finish me off.

_Not today. Not like this_

I pulled up as the three crash bombing Aurek fighters flew along my path, crashing into a Foray class, subsequently destroying it as I shot the Basilisk down towards Malachor. The space battle above me continued in all its fury as I shot down towards the planet below.

_Not good_ I thought to myself. I swore. This was suicide. This was bad. Bad, bad, bad. "Suck it up dammit." I said to myself, annoyed, as I landed on the surface of Malachor…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I sat in the cockpit of the Basilisk, looking out the viewport. I had landed on the side of a mountain, crushing down a path of trees in the ships wake. The Basilisk of course was fine. The trees looked like Pines and Firs, though after a while it seemed as though they…were looming down around me. I shook my head.

"Get a hold of yourself." I said to myself, annoyed. I stood up, gathered my equipment, and then returned to the cockpit to access comm. channels. Most of the designated channels which my brethren were using, those in space that is, returned only static for some reason. Which didn't make sense, considering our frequencies were designed for extra long range. Across sectors of space even. I began flipping through auxiliary channels, which were unsecured. _Dadita_ or _Mando'a_, either way, someone was going to hear me. As I began blind firing into the channels, I finally found a return.

"_I hear you, ner vod. I saw your bird go down, I'm on my way._" Came a voice. Paranoid, I looked out the viewport for anybody. I saw something off in the distance, walking up the mountain. I ventured outside, checking to see if it was clear. Satisfied, I took my rifle, and scoped downwind. I could make him out alright. Neo-Crusader. Not quite trusting of this new target, I hid behind a tree and waited for him to show up.

"Hello? You here?" The figure asked, approaching the Basilisk minutes later. I was behind a tree, back to it as I leaned around to ID the guy. He walked like a Mandalorian. Had an accent reminiscent of certain clans based near the polar regions of _Manda'yaim_. I stepped out from behind the tree, rifle raised.

"Identify yourself." I demanded. He turned to face me.

"I'm Clay Ember, of clan Drac. I'm on your side _ner vod_, I got shot down too, and landed further down the mountain. I saw you come down, came to meet up with you." Clay explained. I was either overly paranoid, or…_out of my mind_, influenced by something. I shook my head and slung my rifle back.

"Sorry. I'm…on edge. I'm Douglas Fett." I replied, letting my guard down. I approached and shook his hand.

"It's alright, you got shot down. And…this place is a little odd."

"Yah. Well all the channels are out except auxiliary three."

"Strange. Is your bird working?"

"Yah, but I had to come planet side, too many fighters on my tail."

"Well maybe there are others who crash landed too, let's take a look." Clay suggested. I nodded, and we began our trek up the mountain.

"What of the ground contingents Mandalore launched here?" I asked as we trekked.

"The ground forces are a couple clicks north. Apparently the commander in charge was assassinated a little while ago, but the battle is still going on." Clay replied. I shrugged and we continued.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"And the eagle has landed. Crash landed. HA!" Snorted the ERCS captain, perched on a rock, as he peered down the mountain through his macrobinoculars. His team of elite commandos covered him some distance away. Fresh from their main assignment of eliminating the Mandalorian General of the ground forces, a man the ERCS Captain had history with, the ERCS team was now en route to leave Malachor. But the Captain had other plans.

"What do you see sir?" Asked his second.

"Bucketheads. Two of 'em. Taking a leisurely stroll through the woods, gents?" The captain smirked.

"Captain Turris, Jedi reinforcements have arrived!" Announced one of the privates.

"Hmm? How _wonderful_." Turris replied, with barely disguised contempt. He turned, and spotted a small shuttle land on the mountain top where his team had set up camp. Exiting the shuttle were two Jedi, a human male and a female H'nemthe. Turris walked over to give him a piece of his mind. "I don't want to know your names. I don't care whose orders you are under, you work for ME now. You fuck with me, try and order us around, you'll get us all killed. Understood?" Turris barked. One of the Jedi arrogantly rolled his eyes. "Got something to say, sonny boy?" Turris asked, face to face with the Jedi.

"I had heard you were a rock, _sir_, but I didn't realize you were-" Before the Jedi could continue, Turris grabbed the Jedi's head, and headbutted him, just before he then grabbed his shoulders and shot his knee up into the boy's stomach.

"What was that you were saying? Oh I'm sorry, I broke your concentration. And your nose. A pity. Listen to me and listen good you two. Jedi have no place in war, especially little boys and girls like yourselves. The only one among you who has any brass balls is that Revan fellow you all love so much. The truth is, this war can be fought without _holy men_ and _Jedi heroes_. Why? Wars are fought by soldiers, not half-crazed mystics who end up turning against this great Republic they once served. Fall in line and maybe you'll live."

"Yes sir." The H'nemthe replied obediently. The human male recovered, and staggered back up.

"What are your orders Captain?" The human asked. Turris grinned behind his visor.

"First job for you two? Ah, how nice of you to offer. Go clean up those latrines. Could take you a while."


	5. End of an Era

**In orbit over Malachor V**

**Republic Capital Ship **_**Ides Of March**_** – Flagship of the Jedi General**

She stared out the viewport of her ship's bridge, at the battle raging between the two opposing fleets. The Republic vs. the Mandalorians, Order vs. Destruction. The broken remnants of the Republic Fleet, put under her command by her Master, was more a novel token gift, a parody. For that, and many other indiscretions, she had little good to say about _him._ Her Iridonian friend, Bao-Dur, standing beside her, sensed her unease and turned to her.

"General."

"If he doesn't show up soon…" She said, not finishing the sentence. She didn't want to think what it meant if the Republic lost this battle. Her words trailed off hopelessly.

"Revan?" The Iridonian asked. She nodded. "He'll show up. The last report said those scouts were a harassing force, nothing more." He replied assuredly.

"He better. For his sake. For the _Galaxy's_ sake."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I walked with Clay up the mountain, looking for other Mandalorians who may have been shot down. "You think any actually crashed on the mountain top?" I asked.

"It's a possibility. Better than not doing anything." Clay replied. I shrugged. I wanted more to escape the planet, for it felt as though it was…trying to control me. Reduce me to nothing. We walked up the path leading to the top. While not a plateau, it was a rocky, round surface, with various boulders protruding out. Perfect for…snipers. And spies. I quickly equipped my rifle and aimed it at Clay.

"This was a set up!" I yelled. Clay put his hands up.

"Fett, calm down!" Before I could reply or even kick him down, I realized we were surrounded. I turned to face and aim at our new friends. A squad of ERCS popped up behind bushes and rocks, rifles raised, along with two Jedi. Some alien and a human.

"Do both of yourselves a favour and drop to your knees, bucket heads." The squad leader ordered. I remembered that voice. Clay still had his hands pointed up, though I wasn't aiming at him anymore.

"Put your arms down will ya, your embarrassing us." I muttered. Clay put his hands to his sides as I addressed the captain. "Turris."

"…Fett." Turris replied after a few moments, recognizing me.

"Looks like you made new friends." I remarked, reminding the commando of how he had lost his previous squad.

"I wouldn't bring up Hoth if I were you, its poor salesmanship."

"Planning on returning the favour?" I asked dryly, ignoring the palpable degrees of tension.

"The captain gave you an order, Mandalorian!" Turris' second yelled at me. Turris walked over and stopped him as he approached.

"These two prisoners are in _MY_ charge buddy!" Turris barked at the man, ignoring Clay and I.

The other two members of the squad closed in on us, while the Jedi held back. When the two commandos came in range, I nodded to Clay. We made our move. I grabbed the first man's rifle, pointed at me, spinning it in his hands until the barrel pointed at his helmet. I pulled the trigger, killing him. Clay charged the other, body slamming into him and crashing into a rock, knocking the commando out cold. Turris swiveled to see what was happening, and barked at the Jedi to attack us. The alien attacked Clay, and the human to me.

"You Mandalorian scum!" The Jedi mocked as he swiped at me with his saber. I somersaulted backwards as he continued charging at me. Rolling into position, I feigned standing up, causing the Jedi to horizontally slash. With his guard down, I stood up and delivered a high powered uppercut into his jaw, causing him to lose his balance and fall down the mountain top. Turris scoffed.

"I didn't like him anyway." Turris said. Clay held off the Jedi as Turris and his second engaged me in combat. "Give up Fett, your outnumbered!" Turris shouted as I blocked a punch from his second, while Turris flanked me and shot a jab into my side, causing me to almost keel over.

"Not a chance!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**In orbit over Malachor V**

**Mandalore's Flagship - **_**Te Ani'la Naast**_

Mandalore, standing before the viewport of his Flagship's bridge, watched as his fleet slowly devoured the fleet commanded by Revan's famed Jedi General. One of his field marshals approached him.

"Yes Mandalore?"

"When it is only that Jedi girl left, bring her before me. I wish to face this warriour in person, this Jedi Knight that has so dogged us. Revan's little conqueror." Mandalore ordered. The field marshal turned to leave, but stopped when another of his warriours ran forward to approach him.

"Mandalore, urgent news. Revan has defeated our scouts and is currently en route." The warriour reported. Jumping out of hyperspace just then was a large, fresh fleet of Interdictors. Mandalore grinned, and watched as the Interdictors entered battle.

"Revan has arrived. Good. I'd hate for this battle to be won so easily."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Turris continued jabbing at my side, as I blocked more punches from his second. Eventually I fell backwards, overpowered by the two. His second jumped down to bodyslam me, but I quickly brought my legs up, catching and throwing him backwards, as he crashed into a rock next to the other ERCS soldier who was also out cold. I threw myself to my feet, but immediately took a kick to the chest from Turris. I fell onto my back, and just as Turris moved to stomp on me, I rolled away.

In that moment, something happened. The alien Jedi Clay was fighting suddenly seemed…possessed. Its eyes grew red as it shrieked and started chanting hideous sounding words, not in basic or its own dialect, but something else entirely. Clay, taken aback at this rather supernatural occurrence, could barely defend against the Jedi's renewed vigor. The alien fought with a ferocity unseen in Jedi. Turris' foot stomped to the ground where my neck was, and as I recovered, I used my gauntlet lasers to blast him in the leg, disabling him for the moment. As I stood up to help Clay, the Jedi already had him. Forcing him against a rock, the Jedi broke through Clay's defenses, sliced off his hands, and then finished him off with a clean slice through the neck, decapitating him. That was definitely _not_ Jedi S.O.P. Angered, I aimed and shot the Jedi in the back, then the head before the alien could turn around. The Jedi's corpse slouched next to the headless body of Clay. To my left were the unconscious bodies of two ERCS, and next to me was Turris, still reeling from the bolt to the leg.

"Damn you Fett. Killed the rest of my squad on Hoth. I won't let you do it again." Turris said to me. I turned to face him as he struggled to stand. Across ideologies and loyalties, just then I felt an odd connection, like brotherhood, with this fellow warriour.

"Suck it up Turris. Did you see what that Jedi just did?"

"She died well and good. Nice shot. I won't be so easy though, bucket head."

"_That_ was a she? Whatever. The Jedi took my brother's head clean off. Don't you think that's a little odd for a Jedi?" I asked. To this, the grizzly old commando seemed to concentrate. He finally stood, overcoming the wound and looked down at my pal's corpse.

"Hmm…guess you got a point there." Turris agreed, as we stood together, looking down at the corpse. To anyone else it might have seemed odd, two warriours from opposing cultures, in the middle of a battle discussing the excesses of certain strategies. But we had a certain respect for the other. We didn't want to kill each other, but our warriour ethos demanded we fight.

"Hold on…I'm picking up some static across the channels…got something." I said, focusing on one channel through my helmet's comm.

"Frequency?"

"9-2." Turris and I, pausing from the fight until his squad recuperated, tuned in.

"_Repeat: Revan has boarded Te Ani'la Naast and personally engaged Mandalore_"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**In orbit over Malachor V**

**Mandalore's Flagship - **_**Te Ani'la Naast**_

Mandalore stood at the bridge of his ship, having ordered his warriours to stand down as Revan made his way forward. The Jedi Knight approached, lightsaber deactivated in his hand, while Mandalore equipped an axe, much like the one his predecessor had used.*

"Revan. We meet at last."

"Your death has been a long time coming Mandalore."

"You presume much Jedi. Do you seek to defeat me in personal combat, as Ulic Qel-Droma did against my honourable predecessor? But you can't. You are no Qel-Droma, nor an Exar Kun. You are a worthy adversary Revan, the one Jedi Knight amongst your order who has earned their spurs. But you are no Sith Lord."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Revan replied. He activated his blue saber and attacked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

With this new development, Turris and I were forced to break our pause. Recovering just a few moments later were his two commandos, who charged me immediately. I backpedaled, and counter-charged the two commandos, arms out and forward. I caught both in the stomach, killing one with my gauntlet shiv while the other backed off. Turris took his fallen comrade's place, and the two engaged me.

"Your good Fett, but not that good." Turris mocked.

I remained silent. His last squadmate, his second, threw a punch. Turris, meanwhile, was still sluggish from the leg wound. I caught the commando's punch, and twisted him around till his back was to me, holding him as a body shield. I unholstered my pistol and aimed it at Turris. The crotchety soldier grimaced as he stood back on his own two feet.

"What are you going to do? _Shoot_ me? Killing my squad on Hoth didn't stop me. That blaster bolt to the leg didn't stop me."

"Is that right?" I replied by aiming directly for Turris' left wrist as he charged me with a neatly concealed vibroblade. Timing it just right, I fired, stopping Turris dead in his tracks. He fell to the ground, hissing in pain as he crawled across the ground to retrieve his hand. It wasn't a clean de-limbing either. Lightsabers cauterized. Blaster bolts burned and melted skin. Whatever was left of Turris' forearm was a pulpy mess of flesh and bone, while his elbow was a charred stub.

"Captain!" His second yelled, still as a bodyshield. I holstered the pistol, and before he could annoy me further, I twisted his head and shoulder in opposite directions, snapping his neck and killing him instantly. I shoved his body aside, walked past Turris and retrieved my rifle. Satisfied, I turned to Turris, still crawling on the ground, before I left.

"Sorry _ner vod_. Its just business."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**In orbit over Malachor V**

**Mandalore's Flagship - **_**Te Ani'la Naast**_

Aboard the battleship, Revan cornered the Mandalorian leader, batting away at him until the warriour could defend himself no longer. The Jedi sliced the Mandalore's weapon arm off, and then finished the attack by slicing off Mandalore's mask, revealing his Taung face. He pointed his blue saber at Mandalore's neck.

"To your knees, Mandalore." Revan ordered. Mandalore obeyed.

"Ha! I am truly honoured to have sparred with you Revan. You are unparalleled in your skill and ferocity. If there could be one warriour I'd fight against for eternity, it would be you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You have bested me Revan, just as Ulic Qel-Droma defeated the previous Mandalore. Ulic was a clever warriour. He needed Mandalore to lead warriours into battle, knowing he could not trust even his closest friends. There is no one else I would be proud to serve Revan. Spare me, so I can gather my forces to fight for you. My warriours will humbly obey you, _Lord_ Revan."

"I think not." Revan replied coldly. Mandalore's eyes widened in realization, then closed them before Revan sliced through the warriour's neck, decapitating and killing him. Mandalore had been slain, and Revan was the victor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I made my way back down the mountain to my Basilisk. It was time to leave this damn planet and get back to the main battle. As I settled inside and powered up the ship, the long range comm. mysteriously began working again. A static filled, burst transmission from the main fleet was broadcast out.

"_…Mandalore has been killed by Revan, repeat, Mandalore is down. Keep fighting._" The broadcast ordered. Whoever was giving the order had either retrieved Mandalore's mantle, or was Mandalore's chosen interim 'backup' leader until a new Mandalore could be elected. Either way, we would all keep fighting. The Basilisk, though damaged, was ready to go. I set coordinates for Mandalore's flagship for repairs, and set off from Malachor and into space.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**In orbit over Malachor V**

**Republic Capital Ship **_**Ides of March**_** – Flagship of the Jedi General**

The Jedi General watched from her ship's bridge viewport as the battle continued raging below. The Mandalorians, already on the defensive from Revan's newly arrived fleet of Interdictors, were now reeling from their leader's death. Nevertheless, they now fought wildly, savagely, with nothing to lose except their lives. They knew the battle was lost, and they fought all the harder not to win, but to prove themselves. Over time, Revan's fleet began to leave the battle, odd considering the Mandalorian fleet was still a major threat. Odd to most everyone, but to the General and a select few, she knew the real plan for ending this battle. She blinked at this sight, as an officer approached her. Bao-Dur stood beside her, and continued surveying the battle as the officer addressed her.

"General, Revan has bested Mandalore, and disengaged his fleet from the battle completely. He sent you a message. He instructed that it is for your eyes only, Master Jedi." The Officer said. He handed her the datapad and left. She looked down to read the message, in Aurabesh:

_Permission Granted_ Was all the message said. It's all she needed to know. She turned to her chief engineer Bao-Dur, but said nothing. Bao-Dur looked at her.

"Yes, General?"

She nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"What the fuck?" I uttered in aggravated annoyance. Just as soon as I left Malachor, Jedi-manned fighters were all over me. Homing in on me, hunting me. Sure, I had entered the battle behind their fleet, but I was just one fighter. The Mandalorian Fleet was away from the planet, not over it. Like the Jedi Knight on Malachor's surface, these Jedi also seemed…stronger? For lack of a better term. More fierce, even in a dogfight. I dodged and dodged, zipping past Republic battleships to make my way back to friendly territory.

As I zipped around, a Jedi fighter _rammed_ me from the side, sending my Basilisk spiraling out of control, away from the battle. Something had happened to the Jedi in just the last 10 minutes, and now they were nuts.

"Fucking assholes!" I swore.

I continued cursing, unable to regain control of the ship as it spiraled further and further out. Then something happened. Either in space, or on Malachor's surface. It wasn't an explosion that ripped through everything, like you see in the holo-flicks. No, it was something much worse. It began as something of a shockwave, a nearly invisible yet purple/blue light that jettisoned out to engulf both the Republic and Mandalorian fleets, and the entirety of Malachor V. Then suddenly the shockwave just stopped as it reached as far as it could. The fleets continued battling like nothing happened. Moments passed. Then in a split second, _everything_ imploded towards Malachor. The Republic Fleet, the Mandalorian Fleet, everything. If ships didn't become ripped apart as they were sucked into a gravity vortex, then they crashed into each other and exploded. Even the single _Centurion_ class was sucked in. As the fleets came screaming into the black and purple vortex, Malachor V itself could no longer resist its pull. The planet _shattered_ into chunks, sucked into the vortex along with everything else.*

As my ship finally straightened out, I turned the damn thing to face what had just happened. Whatever had happened, I was out of the initial shockwave's range to be affected. But everything else was not so lucky. As the vortex continued spinning wildly, the survivors, mainly a select few Republic ships, Revan's Interdictor fleet, and a few lucky Mandalorian ships, paused in fighting each other. Moments later, a broadcast was sent out to everyone who could pick it up.

"_This is the Jedi Knight Revan to all Mandalorians. You have been defeated, completely and utterly. Surrender to me, personally, and I shall let you live. A bounty will be posted for any Mandalorian still armed and armoured. This is your first and only warning_." Revan ordered.

I ignored the broadcast and focused on the vortex. After a few minutes, it spinned out of sight, leaving behind…a dead mass. Of everything. The planet's shattered chunks thrown back together via the system's gravitational anomalies, the dead hulks of ships littered in orbit or within the new planet itself. I shook my head, unable to fathom what had just happened. All I knew was…my culture had vanished, in the violent blink of an eye. Whatever I was before didn't matter…there was no Crusade to be had. It was only me, and any number of other Mandalorians who had nothing left. Shaken, I slowly turned the ship around, setting hyperspace coordinates for…anywhere.

**DOUGLAS FETT MISSION PORTION: COMPLETE**


	6. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Fett, dismayed at the destruction of his culture, and knowing but ignoring the bounty for armed Mandalorians, began exploring the Galaxy that his people had once tried to conquer, in the hope of finding a purpose to his life. Alone, without allies or friends except for his personal armaments, Fett began down the warriours path of constant battle and war. He never stopped fighting.

Turris, grievously wounded from his encounter with Fett, escaped Malachor before its destruction by his own Commanding Officers…Revan, and the Jedi. Despite his hatred of the Jedi, Turris hated the Mandalorians even more. Following the battle over Malachor, he regrouped with Revan's forces, as they began their proclaimed mission to "hunt down remaining Mandalorians in the Unknown Regions."

The few remaining Mandalorian survivors who surrendered to Revan were stripped of their weapons, armour, and Basilisks, and were left alive, but leaderless – at Revan's will. These warriours were members of a now nearly extinct culture, and without guidance, sought out ways to find meaning in their now empty lives. Many Mandalorians became mercenaries or bandits in order to fulfill their warriour's need to fight. A small few, however, returned to the Mandalorian homeworld. Though many would continue to fight, Malachor V was their crucible for generations. So destructive to their own culture, the battle of Malachor V was called _Ani'la Akaan_, which in Mando'a meant "Great Last Battle."

It had been Revan's desire to cull those disloyal to him. It was no coincidence that most of the forces destroyed at Malachor V were elements of the Republic Army, and Jedi Knights that were not "converting" to his line of thought. Having already used the dark energies of Malachor V to break down his Jedi followers even more, Revan ordered the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator to defeat all his enemies in one violent stroke. But even then his enemies were not defeated. The True Sith, the real threat behind the Mandaorians that now loomed to strike, were gathering their strength in the Unknown Regions, beyond the borders of the Old Sith Empire. Under the pretense of hunting down remaining cells of Mandalorians, Revan, Malak, and the forces they commanded ventured into the unknown…and returned as Sith.

The legacy of what occurred at Malachor V cannot be properly defined, its physical and emotional effects on all involved too abstract to explain. The fates of Revan, the Jedi General, Cassus Fett, Bao-Dur, the Jedi, Republic, Mandalorian, Sith, and several dozens and thousands of sentients associated with Malachor V, are history.


End file.
